


The Kind Boy

by CinnnaBnn



Category: Original Work
Genre: #Protect this boi, #whatislife, Cruel People, Forest like, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lonely Childhood, Might bring watery eyes, Not Beta Die like Men, Not Beta Read, Outlands - Freeform, People Being Assholes, Sadness, Short One Shot, Supernatural - Freeform, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnnaBnn/pseuds/CinnnaBnn
Summary: As the challenges of life pushes against young shoulders there is one creature that lifted them right off.





	The Kind Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for the disappointing summary, they've never been my best but if you clicked on this then I hope you enjoy it. I've written it to someone as a story to help someone fall asleep on discord, honestly hope that you like it and not feel too much emotions. There will most likely never be a sequel to this but I don't expect anyone to want more.

Now there was a young boy who was an outcast to the rest of the kids in his generation.

His arms were always covered by sleeves. Legs with bandages. Even hid his face but he the kindest boy anyone would have ever met. But sadly he wasn’t treated with the same kindness.

Kids laughed and pointed at him, their ignorant words painted with cruelty and ingenuous. Adults have not bothered to stop such action even daring to spat some of their own sickness into the kind boy.

He had no mother to hold him and sweeten the pain with her warmth, no father to stand next to him with a proud smile and calloused hands. He is alone and stands on a single pillar that is soon crumbling apart because of the very people who make him feel such terrible feelings.

The more days and nights that pass, his kind heart starts becoming colder and colder as others snicker and word presses against his eardrum. He wants them to be gone, he wants to join his mother and father were ever they went. Wants them to return, to forgive him for his appearance. It was then one night that the kind boy makes a decision.

The once kind boy stands in front of a lake. It’s slightly windy but tolerable perhaps even a bit pleasurable with the moon raised high smiling softly at him and brushing his locks with its soft rays unlike the harsh sun who flares with a bright dangerous smile. His chapped lips settled on a soft smile as he gently rose his hand to touch his face.  
He thought for a moment before biting his bottom lip in sudden anger. Breathing. He was ready. Oh how he thought he was ready. But he was lying to himself. Stepping into the lake, fighting on letting his natural instincts take over as he relaxed. The waters were cold but they embraced him more than anyone else has since his parents.

Once his eyelids settled. His heart beats harder and harder and harder, straining with what little air was left. His heart whispered loudly next to his ears “Live. Breathe.” Eyes tore open as he was suddenly grabbed out of the water and tossed onto land. The once kind boy coughed once he roughly landed on the ground.

Coughing once ended as he gulped the air wasn’t as than a man who hasn’t eaten in weeks. His tired eyes then moved to see a creature. Something he never seen before as he didn’t exactly know how to describe it.

It was large, taller than adults he has seen and lean with power ready for it to attack in its muscles under the...fur? He wasn’t exactly sure. Having a short muzzle with whiskers that twitched at the shift of air as if it was smelling whatever was around. But the eyes were the most captivating thing of this creature, they were so green. Greener than leaves in the brightest day of summer but held such intelligence that even some humans who laughed, teased, spewed words of disgust at him lacked. They also held. Understanding.

The boys eyes watered, small tears clinging onto his lashes before they fall down to their death to be absorbed by the grass beneath them as strands were clutched in the boys hand. His throat clenched as if it’s wanting to refuse to speak, the boy didn’t want to but he couldn’t leave the unspoken question grow even more between the two beings. “Why?” Passing his lips as if it’s no more than a mouse releasing a squeak for the first time.  
The other kept as it was perhaps even tense if the boys eyes were able to catch it but the tears blocking his vision seemed to say otherwise. It stepped forwards, slowly as to not scare him away. The boy knew he wasn’t moving not not a bit as he felt empty inside, too tired to move around, too much to even dodge a single swipe of the creatures powerful claws that dig so slightly into the dirt.

A few more steps but it felt like years to the boy till he was face to face with the being whose slight breathes brushed against his cheeks. Eye to eye. The boy then lips trembled with pure sadness, all the anger flushed out leaving him with loneliness and wanting to cling onto comfort. Without second thought the boy pushed his tired body stuffing his face hidden from the rest of the world into the things fur.

Tears transferred from his cheeks and lashes onto the fur. The creature made no movement but a rumbling noise shook the boys forehead making his body tremble even worse as his skinny limbs tighten in response. Sniffing muffled against the strong heart beating chest. It seemed that he has forgotten his mother’s words. “The world is full of beauty and kind people but there will always be the shadow. The shadows filled with lies, jealousy, anguish and anger.” He was once a kind person but has now become a shadow of the said boy.

The moon soften rays carcasses the clouds that pass by as well the boy down below that doesn’t register its soft embrace on his back. Still wet and slightly cold but it isn’t as cold as his heart is. He lost his touch. The one connection he truly had with himself, such thing that made him see the good in people. As perhaps the food isn’t always within others you thought you could trust. Having to lie behind a mask to appeal. He no longer wanted that. Not wanting to be a shadow anymore as he wanted to feel alive to breathe the fresh air, to feel something that simply isn’t anger that succumbed him into rage and hatred.  
His trembling slowed down moment by moment. His sniffing stayed but his body calmed down as it expelled the last few drops of shining tears into the fur.

Releasing the creature from his right embrace, in the back of his mind he thought in surprise that the thing didn’t lash out in anger or to try and get out of his arms but instead let him pour out his emotions through his eyes. He didn’t dare look at the creature's eyes as he feared they held disappointment. The same that his father once shined towards him. Staying in such way for a few more before the rumbling happened again and something bumped against his head.

He was scared. No, not scared. Terrified of what could happen to him. The trembling returned at full power, shaking his skin from below resulting him in getting goosebumps. The boy dearly wanted to look at the creature so he gulped possibly his last air. Slowly but surely as his eyes never moved nor blinked so he could see it all and not doubt of what he saw. The rumbling increased. The creature was on its hind legs, strong powerful arms in front where it laid in ready while puffing its chest and the eyes oh god the eyes. The boy never felt such loving eyes settle on him in so long, his body shivered at that.

Eyes still greener than the leaves and grass around them clinging into their nourishment giving homes. Leaving them me in silence as winds occasionally come by. He then noticed something behind the creature. Looking at the eyes in question, no words seemed to be needed for them to talk as their emotions were fully understood through their eyes. The creature lifted its body a few before settling down, it seemed to adjust ya posture during those lifts before releasing the most beautiful thing he has seen on the creature. Wings. Large powerful wings.  
Black feathers shining from the help of the moon making the creature seem even more elegant than ever. Even royal if the boy met a royal before in his life. Now he has seemed to have seen everything. But he simply didn’t understand, not sure if it was that he wanted to understand or that his brain got caught with too much and couldn’t seem to comprehend.

Swallowing saliva before even saying such thing that it was shocked the creature with the most lovely eyes. “Beautiful.” The boy lips felt shaky, numb even. His eyes felt weighed down. His heart emptier as it clutched his lungs as it wrapped its black coils around the lungs restricting him from breathing properly. His thins limbs no longer were able to support his body weight and eyes dropping to put his eyes to rest for the day as he has seen to much and in much needed sleep. Falling against the ground with grass brushing against him like feathers, his cheek felt fingers. The pads were calloused and a deep chuckle made him shiver without his permission. “Don’t worry little one. I will take care of you.” The boys consciousnesses was leaving him but he breathed it a smile with a hum staining his lips with temporary happiness. Body picked up and held against a bare warm chest. His ears delighted with the beating of the strong heart that convinced his own to join in a dance till they fall in a rhythm. Finally succumbing to sleep.


End file.
